Episode 87
Perform A German Suplex On A Woman Who Asks If She Or The Job Is More Important (私と仕事どっちが大事なのかという女にはジャーマンスープレックス, Watashi to shigoto dotchiga daiji nanokato iu onna ni wa jāman sūpurekkusu) is the eighty-seventh episode of the Gintama anime. Introduction Mitsuba’s fiancé Kuraba turns out to be a corrupt merchant who sells illegally obtained weapons to the Joi Faction members. Wishing for her sister’s happiness, Okita tries to overlook Kuraba’s crime. But as the Shinsengumi, Hijikata must expose Kuraba. As their mixed emotions build up, the rift between the two widens. In the midst of this turmoil, Mitsuba’s condition takes a sudden turn for the worse after being hospitalized. Okita, Gintoki, and Kondo rush to the hospital, but Hijikata continues to keep a look out for Kuraba Plot Mitsuba's condition gets worse due to her sickness as Hijikata investigates her fiancé and his connection to weapon smugglers. Meanwhile, Okita deals with his past and Gintoki befriends Mitsuba. Hijikata finds out that Mitsuba's fiancé has business relationships with extremists and decides to infiltrate one of the weapon dealings in order to kill him. After telling Yamazaki that he intends on going alone, Yamazaki pleads with Hijikata to be with Mitsuba and leave her fiancé's matters for another time. Hijikata laughs off his comment and says that he may seem cold-hearted but he really isn't - he then tells Yamazaki to keep the conversation a secret and departs towards a warehouse where Mitsuba's fiancé is doing an illegal dealing. Paranoid about Hijikata's possible death, Yamazaki runs to the hospital to tell the others what is going to happen. Meanwhile, Mitsuba's condition deteriorates even further and she is soon put on life support while Kondo and Sougo discuss Sougo's dissent towards Hijikata. After Yamazaki informs the pair that Hijikata had gone to kill Mitsuba's fiancé, Kondo punches Sougo in the face after Sougo claims that Hijikata has always been the important one because Kondo ordered Sougo to stay put and be with Mitsuba for the time being. Despite being angered, Kondo retorts Sougo's claim and told him that they will always be looking out for each other as friends and that if Kondo were ever to slip up then Sougo was welcome to strike him in the face as well to bring him back to reality. Hijikata is then shown battling Mitsuba's fiancé and killing many members in the warehouse before he is soon shot in the leg by a gun. While being cornered, Hijikata and Mitsuba's fiancé discuss how his true intent of marrying Mitsuba was so he could have government connections, the Shinsengumi, for his illegal business and how he was only using her. Laughing off his comments and how he only wanted to protect the girl he loves, Hijikata is soon saved by the Shinsengumi while Mitsuba's fiancé tries to escape. Shortly after Hijikata stabs her fiancé through his getaway car, Sougo finishes him off with a sword slash that dices the car and ends up exploding - killing all the passengers inside. With the battle now done, the Shinsengumi, Sougo, and Hijikata all arrive at the hospital only to here the perilous news of Mitsuba's life coming to an end. Sougo has one last heartfelt conversation with Mitsuba as he berates himself for not being able to make her happy and only stripping away what she wanted. Despite this, Mitsuba informs Sougo that she's proud of the decisions he's made and for being her little brother before succumbing to her disease. While Sougo mourns over her passing, Hijikata is then seen on the hospital rooftop crying over her death as well while eating spicy rice crackers and commenting on how spicy it is. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Okita Mitsuba *Okita Sougo *Kondou Isao *Hijikata Toushirou *Yamazaki Sagaru *Kuraba Touma Trivia * This episode is airing on same date with VOCALOID 2 Len & Rin Kagamine released Category:Episodes